familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Edinburg, Texas
United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Texas |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Hidalgo |government_footnotes = |government_type = Council-Manager |leader_title = City Council |leader_name = Mayor Richard Garcia Agustin "Gus" Garcia Noe Garza Homero Jasso Elias Longoria |leader_title1 = City Manager |leader_name1 = Ramiro Garza, Jr. |established_title = |established_date = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 96.9 |area_land_km2 = 96.8 |area_water_km2 = 0.1 |area_total_sq_mi = 37.4 |area_land_sq_mi = 37.4 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.0 |population_as_of = 2012 Census Estimate |population_footnotes = |population_total = 81029 |population_density_km2 = 500.7 |population_density_sq_mi = 1296.9 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 29 |elevation_ft = 95 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 26 |latm = 18 |lats = 15 |latNS = N |longd = 98 |longm = 9 |longs = 50 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 78539-78541 |area_code = 956 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 48-22660 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1335095 |website = CityOfEdinburg.com |footnotes = }} Edinburg is a city in and the county seat of Hidalgo County, Texas, United States. The population was 81,029 according to the 2012 census estimate.http://www.census.gov/popest/data/cities/totals/2012/index.html Edinburg is part of the McAllen–Edinburg–Mission and Reynosa–McAllen metropolitan areas. History In 1908, John Closner, William Briggs, Argyle McAllen, Plutarco de la Viña and Dennis B. Chapin developed a new community (the town square of which is now located at the crossroads of U.S. Highway 281 and State Highway 107). The town was named Chapin in honor of one of the developers. It became the county seat of Hidalgo County in a dramatic, nighttime covert operation in which the county records were removed from the previous county seat when Dennis Chapin was involved in the shooting death of Oscar J. Rountree at the Dan Breen Saloon in San Antonio, Texas,San Antonio Light Newspaper December 7, 1911 Page 2 the community changed its name to Edinburg to honor John Young, a prominent businessman who was born in Edinburgh, Scotland. The town was incorporated in 1919. Geography Edinburg is located at (26.304225, -98.163751). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (0.13%) is water. Demographics Population as of the census of 2000, there were 48,465 people, 14,183 households, and 11,417 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,296.9 people per square mile (500.7/km²). There were 16,031 housing units at an average density of 429.0 per square mile (165.6/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 73.32% White, 0.58% African American, 0.47% Native American, 0.65% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 22.67% from other races, and 2.27% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 88.68% of the population. About 95% of those who selected the "other race" were Hispanic or Latino.Rodriguez, Clara E. 2000. Changing Race: Latinos, the Census, and the History of Ethnicity in the United States. New York: New York University Press. ISBN 0-8147-7546-2 There were 14,183 households out of which 46.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.9% were married couples living together, 19.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 19.5% were non-families. 15.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.29 and the average family size was 3.71. In the city the population was spread out with 33.0% under the age of 18, 13.1% from 18 to 24, 29.8% from 25 to 44, 15.9% from 45 to 64, and 8.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 27 years. For every 100 females there were 95.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.5 males. The median income for a household in the city was $28,938, and the median income for a family was $30,634. Males had a median income of $27,505 versus $21,010 for females. The per capita income for the city was $11,854. About 25.2% of families and 29.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 37.2% of those under age 18 and 23.0% of those age 65 or over. Education Colleges and universities Edinburg is the home of the University of Texas-Pan American and the Rio Grande Bible Institute. Edinburg is also located in the South Texas College District. Primary and secondary education Almost all of the city is served by the Edinburg Consolidated Independent School District, comprising four high schools, one alternative secondary school, six middle schools, and 20 elementary schools. A small portion is served by the McAllen Independent School District, including Memorial High School, Cathey Middle School, and McAllen's Gonzalez Elementary. In addition, the South Texas Independent School District operates magnet schools that serve Edinburg. South Texas Business Education & Technology Academy (BETA) is in Edinburg. Students from Edinburg also have the chance to attend other South Texas ISD schools in Mercedes -South Texas High School for the Medical Professions and The Science Academy of South Texas. The Catholic Diocese of Brownsville operates St. Joseph Catholic School, an elementary and middle school. Public libraries The City of Edinburg operates the Dustin Michael Sekula Memorial Library."Home." Dustin Michael Sekula Memorial Library. Retrieved on May 7, 2010. Museums Edinburg is home to the Museum of South Texas History, formerly the Hidalgo County Historical Museum. Government As Edinburg is the county seat of Hidalgo County, most major county offices are located there including the Criminal District Attorney's Office, the District Courts and County Courts at Law of Hidalgo County, the Community Supervision and Corrections Department, the Hidalgo County Juvenile Probation Department, the Hidalgo County Sheriff's Department and the offices of the County Judge, the Tax Assessor/Collector, the County Treasurer, County Auditor and Veterans Services. Hidalgo County Commissioner's Precinct Four represents Edinburg on the Hidalgo County County Commissioner's Court. State agencies Several state agencies have offices in Edinburg. This includes the Thirteenth Court of Appeals, the Texas Attorney General's Child Support Unit, the Texas departments of Health Services, Human Services, Protective and Regulatory Services and Public Safety. The Texas Youth Commission has a facility near Edinburg. The Texas Department of Criminal Justice operates two facilities, the Lopez Unit and the Segovia Unit, in Edinburg."Lopez Unit." Texas Department of Criminal Justice. Retrieved on May 7, 2010."Segovia Unit." Texas Department of Criminal Justice. Retrieved on May 7, 2010. Federal representation The United States Border Patrol Rio Grande Valley Sector Headquarter is located at 4400 South Expressway 281, Edinburg, Texas. The United States Postal Service operates a post office at 410 S Jackson Road, Edinburg, Texas. U. S. Congressman Rubén Hinojosa U.S. House of Representative for has a regional office in Edinburg. Sports This city is the home of the Edinburg Roadrunners, an independent league baseball team in the North American League. Transportation Highways * State Highway 107 * State Highway 336 Airports There are 2 major commercial airports near Edinburg, Texas. McAllen-Miller International Airport (MFE) located at McAllen, Texas 20 minutes from Edinburg and Valley International Airport (HRL) located in Harlingen, Texas 40 minutes from Edinburg. The South Texas International Airport at Edinburg (KEBG) is a public use airport owned and operated by the City of Edinburg. Nearby Cities/Communities Nearest cities * Alamo, Texas * Brownsville, Texas * Corpus Christi, Texas * Donna, Texas * Harlingen, Texas * Hidalgo, Texas * Laredo, Texas * Lopezville, Texas * Matamoros, Tamaulipas * McAllen, Texas * Mercedes, Texas * Mission, Texas * Monterrey, Nuevo León * Nuevo Laredo, Tamaulipas * Pharr, Texas * Reynosa, Tamaulipas * San Juan, Texas * South Padre Island, Texas * Weslaco, Texas Media and journalism Television stations The Edinburg area is served by numerous local television affiliates. * XHRIO (FOX 2) - McAllen, Texas Official Site * KGBT (CBS 4) - Harlingen, Texas Official Site * KRGV (ABC 5) - Weslaco, Texas Official Site * XERV (Televisa 90) - Reynosa, Tamaulipas Official Site * XHREY (Azteca 13 12) Reynosa, Tamaulipas Official Site * XHOR (Azteca 7 14) Reynosa, Tamaulipas Official Site * KFXV (CW 21) - McAllen, Texas Official Site * KVEO (NBC 23) - Brownsville, Texas Official Site * KTLM (Telemundo 40) - Rio Grande City, Texas Official Site * KLUJ (TBN 44) - Harlingen, Texas Official Site * KNVO (Univisión 48) - McAllen, Texas Official Site * XHVTV (Multimedios 54)- Reynosa, Tamaulipas Official Site * KMBH (PBS 60) - Harlingen, Texas Official Site * KNWS (Azteca América 64) - Brownsville, Texas Radio stations * KHID 88.1 FM (National Public Radio) Official Site * KOIR Radio Esperanza 88.5 FM (Spanish Christian) Spanish Official Site * XHRYA Mas Musica 90.9 FM (Hit Radio) Spanish Official Site * XHMLS Exitos 91.3 FM (All-Time Hits) Spanich Official Site * KCAS The New KCAS 91.5 FM (Religious) Official Site * XHAAA La Caliente 93.1 FM (Regional Mexican) Spanish Official Site * KFRQ 94.5 FM (Classic/Modern/Hard Rock) Official Site * XHRT Xtrema 95.3 FM (All-Time Hits) Spanish Official Site * KBTQ Radio Recuerdo 96.1 FM (Oldies) Spanish Official Site * KVMV Faith, Hope & Love 96.9 FM (Contemporary Christian) Official Site * KCYP-LP 97.7 FM LP | The City (Local Talent and Talk) Official Site * KKPS Que Pasa 99.5 FM (Regional Tejano) Spanish Official Site * KTEX-FM South Texas Country 100.3 FM (Country) Official Site * KNVO-FM Jose 101.1 FM (Contemporary Spanish) Official Site * XHAVO Digital 101.5 FM (International Music) Spanish Official Site * KBFM Wild 104.1 FM (Hip-Hop/R&B/Reggaeton) Official Site * KJAV 104.9 FM Jack FM (Adult Hits) Official Site * KQXX The X 105.5 FM (Classic-rock) Official Site * KBIC 105.7 FM Radio Vida (Christian radio) Official Site * KHKZ Kiss 106.3 FM (Hot AC) Offcial Site * XHVTH La Mas Buena 107.1 FM (Regional Mexican) Spanish Official Site * KVLY Mix FM 107.9 FM (Adult Contemporary, TOP 40) Official Site * KURV 710 AM (Talk Radio) FOX News, Mark Levine, Colonel Ray, Gardening, Kim Komando Official Site * XERDO-AM La Radio 1450 AM (News/Sports) Spanish * XEMS La Radio Mexicana 1490 AM (Regional Mexican) Spanish Official Site Area newspapers * The Monitor * Valley Morning Star * The Edinburg Review Notable people *Alfredo Cantu Gonzalez, was a United States Marine Corps sergeant who posthumously received the Medal of Honor for service in the Battle of Huế during the Vietnam War. *Joe M. Kilgore, former lawyer in Edinburg and former member of the United States House of Representatives from Texas *Bobby Pulido, Tejano singer *Leslie H. Southwick, is a federal judge on the United States Court of Appeals for the Fifth Circuit and a former judge of the Mississippi Court of Appeals. *Pedro Villarreal, is a Major League Baseball pitcher for the Cincinnati Reds. Notes External links * City of Edinburg * Chamber of Commerce * Edinburg Economic Development Corporation. Category:Cities in Texas Category:Cities in Hidalgo County, Texas Category:Edinburg, Texas Category:County seats in Texas Category:Settlements established in 1908 Category:1908 establishments in Texas